wof_unofficial_designsfandomcom-20200213-history
Custom designs
HiveWings * Aphid * Lady Bloodworm * Bombardier * Chafer * Lady Cicada * Cricket * Grasshopper * Hawker * Katydid * Principal Lubber * The Librarian * Professor Earthworm * Sandfly * Lady Scarab * Silverspot's Mistress * Queen Wasp * Weevil IceWings * Alba * Prince Artic * Changbai * Cirrus (not a true icewing just one of Chameleon 's forms) * Darkstalker (also half Nightwing) * Queen Diamond * Ermine * Fjord * Frostbite * Queen Glacier * Prince Hailstorm * Hvitur * princess Icicle * Lynx * Prince Narwhal * Penguin (darkstalker) * Queen Snowfall * Princess Snowfox * Snowflake * Princess Tundra * Whiteout (also half nightwing) * Prince Winter LeafWings * Belladonna * Hemlock * Maple * Queen Sequoia * Sundew * Willow MudWings * Asha * Bog (not a true mudwing just one of Chameleon's forms) * Cattail * Clay * Crane * Queen Crane (Darkstalker) * Crocodile * Marsh * Mayfly * Queen Moorhen * Newt * Ochre * Pheasant * Reed * Sora * General Swamp * Umber NightWings * Allknowing * Queen Battlewinner * Bigtail * Commodore (also half silkwing) * Clearsight * Clearsight's Father * Darkstalker (also half Icewing) * Deadlyclaws * Deathbringer * Discretion * Eclipse * Farsight * Fatespeaker * Fearless * Fierceteeth * Firefly (Also half RainWing) * Foeslayer (new names hope) * Foreseer * Princess Greatness * Jewel (Also half SilkWing) * Jewel-eyes * Listener * Mastermind * Mightyclaws * Mindreader * Moonwatcher * Morrowseer * Morrowwatcher * Obsidian * Orange (Also half SilkWing) * Peacemaker (Also half RainWing) * Preyhunter * Prudence * Quickdeath * Quickstrike * Secretkeeper * Shapeshifter (Chameleon's NightWing form) * Slaughter * Starclaws * Starflight * Stonemover * Strongwings * Sunny (Also half SandWing) * Swiftwings * Thoughtful * Tortoiseshell (Also half SilkWing) * Truthfinder * Tunesmith * Vengeance * Queen Vigilance * Vision * Whiteout (Also half IceWing) * Wisdom RainWings * Queen Anaconda * Banana * Boto * Bright * Bromeliad * Bullfrog * Chameleon * Coconut * Dazzling * Exquisite * Firefly (also half NightWing) ( in a possible future) * Fruit Bat * Gibbon * Queen Glory * Grandeur * Handsome * Heliconia * Prince Jambu * Kinkajou * Liana * Loris * Magnificent * Mango * Mangrove * Orangutan * Orchid * Peacemaker (also half NightWing) * Siamang * Splendor * Tamarin * Tapir * Tualang SandWings * Addax * Agave * Arid * Armadillo * Ex-Princess Blaze * Princess Blister * Princess Burn * Camel * Capybara * King Char * Cobra * Dune * Horizon * Jerboa * Jerboa II * Kindle * Meerkat * General Needle * Queen Oasis * Ocotillo * Ex-Princess Onyx * Ostrich (Deserter) * Ostrich * Palm * Parch * Prickle * Pronghorn * Qibli * Quicksand * Rattlesnake * Saguaro * General Sandstorm * Prince Scald * Queen Scorpion * Prince Singe * Sirocco * Six-Claws * Ex-Prince Smolder * Princess Sunny (Also half NightWing and a quarter IceWing (from NightWing bloodline)) * Tawny * Queen Thorn * Torch * Viper * Vulture SeaWings * Abalone * Prince Albatross * Princess Anemone * Princess Auklet * Barracuda * Prince Cerulean * Clearpool * Queen Coral * Cowrie * Prince Current * Droplet * Prince Eel * Prince Fathom * Prince Fin * Flounder * King Gill * Herring's Brother * Herring * King Humpback * Indigo * Kelp * Queen Lagoon * Lagoon * Lionfish * Princess Manta * Princess Moray * Nautilus * Prince Octopus * Princess Orca * Queen Pearl * Pearl * Pike * Piranha * Prince Reef * Ripple * Riptide * Princess Sapphire * Prince Scallop * Commander Shark * Snail * Snapper * Princess Splash * Squid * Commander Tempest * Tortoise * Princess Tsunami * Prince Turtle * Typhoon (Also half IceWing) (someones oc so i won't change them) * Urchin * Webs * Wharf * Whirlpool Silkwings * Admiral * Blue * Burnet * Clubtail * Commodore (Also half NightWing) * Danaid * Festoon * Fritillary * Heliconian * Io * Jewel (Also half NightWing) * Luna * Queen Monarch * Orange (Also half NightWing) * Pierid * Silverspot * Sunstreak * Swordtail * Tortoiseshell (Also half NightWing) * Tussock * Tussock's Uncle * Whitespeck * Xenica SkyWings * Avalanche * Cardinal * Queen Carmine * Carnelian * Prince Cliff * Eagle * Eagle (Darkstalker) * Flame * Garnet * Harrier * Prince Hawk * Kestrel * Osprey * Peregrine * Peril * Peril's Brother * Pyrite (Mask) * Queen Ruby * Ex-Queen Scarlet * Soar (Chameleon's SkyWing shape) * Princess Sunset * The SkyWing Dragonet * Thrush * Queen Tourmaline * Prince Vermilion List of Special Dragons Animus: * Prince Albatross * Princess Anemone * Prince Arctic * King Darkstalker * Queen Diamond * Princess Frostbite * Prince Fathom * Jerboa * Jerboa II * Princess Orca * Penguin (Darkstalker) * Stonemover * Prince Turtle Hybrids: * Prince Albatross (SeaWing with IceWing blood) * Commodore (NightWing-SilkWing) * King Darkstalker (NightWing-IceWing) * Eclipse (Darkstalker) (NightWing with IceWing blood) * Fierceclaws (NightWing with IceWing blood) * Firefly (RainWing-NightWing) * Jewel (NightWing-SilkWing) * Orange (NightWing-SilkWing) * Peacemaker (NightWing-RainWing) * Shadowhunter (NightWing with IceWing blood) * Stonemover (NightWing with IceWing blood) * Princess Sunny (SandWing-NightWing with IceWing blood) * Tortoiseshell (NightWing-SilkWing) * Typhoon (SeaWing-IceWing) * Whiteout (NightWing-IceWing) * All of the SeaWing royal family (including Coral, Anemone, Turtle, etc.) (SeaWing with IceWing blood) Empowered NightWings: * Allknowing (Foresight) * Clearsight (Powerful Foresight) * King Darkstalker (Animus, thrice-moonborn mind reading and foresight) * Fatespeaker (Can sense emotions) * Foreseer (Foresight) * Jewel-eyes (Foresight) * Listener (Mind reading) * Moonwatcher (Mind reading and foresight) * Morrowwatcher (Foresight) * Truthfinder (Mind reading) * Vision (Foresight) Flamesilks: * Admiral * Blue * Clubtail * Danaid * Festoon * Fritillary * Heliconian * Luna * Pierid * Whitespeck * Xenica Other: * Cricket (Resistance to Queen Wasp's mind control) * Mightyclaws (Can turn whatever he draws into reality) * Peril (Firescales) * Peril's Brother (No fire) * Queen Wasp (Mind control) * Sundew (Control plants) * Tamarin (Born blind) * Clay (Fire Immunity) * Lady Scarab ("Stink Powers") PLEASE REMEMBER THESE ARE NOT OFFICIAL DESIGNS DO NOT GET SALTY THROWING COMMENTS LIKE but Clay doesn't look like this! they're not gonna look like the officials __FORCETOC__